Franky
by Darkystep
Summary: This is a gore-fic I wrote for a friend.. M for graphic murder scenes and blood


**Why? Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't I be happy? It was like I was meant to be an outcast. My entire life I've had no friends, and my family payed me no attention. They revolved their lifes around my younger sister, Cara. She was merly eight, only five years younger than me. As I sit here, alone in these dark woods, alone, I will tell you my stories from these past few years, about how I became known as "**_**The forest murderer". **_

**The cat**

It was a crisp Spring day, and mother had sent me out for a gallon of milk and cheese, as, little Cara had come down with the flu. Scowling to myself I rode my bike into town and quickly bought the milk and cheese. As I was riding down the rode I spotted a lump of fur on the side walk. I rode over to it, and dismounted my bike to get a closer look.

It was a small brown cat, barely alive. I grabbed it by it's scruff and stuffed it into my backpack, being careful that it didn't touch what I had just recntly bought. As I rode home I wondered what to do with it. Then a dark idea sprang into my thoughts. It scared me at first, yet the images that had settled into my mind made me crave for them to become a reality. I gave mother the milk and cheese, and rode off into the woods after I had gathered a few.. supplies.

I rode up to the entrance to the woods, and dropped my bike off at the entrance. I walked into the familiar shaded world. I had spent most of my time here after Cara had been born to escape the endless tasks mother would give me. I was five, and I didn't like Cara. I wasn't jealous, if thats what you were thinking, Cara had a way with her, I didn't like it. But alas, I was always ignored, because of her. I walked to a small clearing and found my favorite tree. Me and my father had built a tree house in it, before he had died. Again, his death was Cara's fault. When she was three she pulled on a cord that had somehow set the house ablaze, and father tried to save her but he was caught on fire and died from his wounds.

Clearing my thoughts, I began to climb into the the tree, using the wooden boards as steps. I stepped inside and turned on my lantern lights. I sat in the middle of the floor and opened the bag, and gently pulled out the barely breathing cat. It let out a raspy meow in protest. I set it on the floor infront of me and and reached back into the bag for my knifes and pliers. I felt a smile spread across my face. I grabed the pliers and grabbed one of its paws, and squeezed the center, to extend the claws. The cat hissed, but was too weak to fight. I steadily gripped one of the claws with the pliers and snapped my hand away, ripping out the claw. Blood dripped from the wound. The cat struggled and meowed in pain and shock. I merely punched it in the head causing it to stop struggling.

I made quick work of the other claws, as I had gotten into a rythm. _Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. _I suddenly had the urge to silence the cats meows and yowls of agony. I roughly forced its mouth open and gripped it's tounge with my pliers, and ripped it's tongue out. The cat choked and writhed in pain as blood seeped from its mouth. I laughed like I had never laughed before, enjoying the animals pain.

"What's the matter kitty?" I screamed at it, still laughing, "Franky got your tongue?" I wondered what to do next, as I stroked to cats fur. I decided, I _wanted_ his fur.

Setting my pliers down, I grabbed my knife, and grabbed a handful of fur from the cats frail body. I began to madly slice at it, blooded sprayed out onto my face, but I didn't care, this made me want _more_. I worked more and more franticly as the hunk of fur began too tear off. Finally, with a sickeningly sweet, wet, _snap_ the fur was gripped in my hand, and there was a gaping hole in the cats abdominun. I could see mucles and bone. I grabbed my scissors and cut at the mucle. The cat screeched once more in pain. I cut again and again as I cut chuncks from the cats mucles. Once I had a hanful of mucles, the cat had died. But I didn't care. I held the soft, still warm mucles in my hands. I could _smell_ the blood. I wondered what it would taste like suddenly.

I slowly lifted a chunk into my mouth. I savored the taste. I quickly ate the rest, licking my hands clean. I skinned the rest of the cat. I looked to its face, I grabbed its head, and sharply snapped it off. I held it close to my face. I grabbed my pliers once more and began to mercilessly tear out the cats teeth. Blood sprayed my face yet again, and it drove me crazy. I stuck my fingers into its eye sockets and gouged out the eyes. They were big and green, that is, until I ate them! They weren't as good as the mucles, but still, they were satisfying. I put the mangled head down and cut off the rest of the mucles, and ate those too. Now my hands were covered in blood. I turned the carcass over onto its back. I eyed the vital organs. I found its liver and ate it. I ate most of the organs after I had ripped off the tail and the lower jaw from its dismembered head, to keep them as trophies. I picked up what remained of the carcass and dumped it out of the window. I cleaned my face with the towel I brought and cleaned the floor as well, I decided to spend the night in the tree house, as, back at home, I wouldn't be missed.

**Hannah and Jack**

** Over the years I had killed and devoured countless animals, such as cats, and dogs. My craving for their sweet flesh never satified. I was seventeen when I'd met her. We became good.. friends, if you want to call it that.. Her name was Hannah, and over time as we talked more and more, I found myself crestfallen with her. Everyday I would think of her, and my feelings would grow stronger. And one day, it was time for the school dance, I decided to make a move. **

I swallowed as I walked up to Hannah. She was sitting on her porch, like I had told her to do. She looked up with a smile when I sat next to her.

"Oh, hey Frank, what did you want?" she asked me.

"Well.. I um.." I gulped nervously as she watched me, a questioning look in her eyes. I run my fingers through my dark hair and try again, "I was wondering, if you wanted to go to.. um, the p-prom.." I ask her, looking down.

"Oh.. Frank, I'm already going.. With Jack Hurst.." Hannah awkwardly told me. I glared at her.

"What?" I growl at her. The look on her face was priceless.

"I-I'm sorry.. He asked me first a-and I have liked him for a while.." she nervously stutters. I look at her, forcing the dark look to fade into an apoligetic look.

"Okay, maybe next time then huh?" I offer with a smile.

"Sure!" she smiled. I give her a hug good bye and ride my bike home, plotting when I was going to strike.

OoOoOo one week later OoOoOo

I had given Hannah an invitation to a "Couple campfire night" I was holding in the woods, to draw her and Jack to the woods. It was set for 8 pm. She thought all off our friends were going to be there too, oh wrong she was..

"Hey! you made it!" I called to her and Jack as they arived with flash lights to the entrace to the woods. "Follow me." I direct them and turn into the woods.

I lead them through the more complicated routes to the treehouse. So if they had a chance to escape, they would have had a harder time. Finally, we reached the clearing, and I showed them up to the tree house. Over the years I had modified it, so it had a door and windows that locked. I had also made a store of.. intruments, that I would use, and bucket of water for me to clean up after I was done. After they had settled down in the dark room I locked the door and offered them some spiked drinks with sleep medication.

After about ten minutes they were both passed out. I began the task of tieing them up to the chairs. After I finished and stood back, I admired my work. I had positioned Jacks head upwards o, he couldn't move his head. Soon, Hanna woke up.

"Huh! What.. Frank whats going on!" She shreiked in suprise. I shushed her and turned, to get some supplies. I turned around, and saw her eyes widen at the crude knife and pliers. I smiled insanely at her.

_Let us do the killing pleease!_ The voices asked me.

_**No! She is mine, not just some dog! I want to know how it feels to kill her.. She stole my heart. And she'll pay.. You can have the boy though..**_ I told them. They cheered and finally became quiet.

I waited until Jack woke up to begin my plotted revenge. I walked over to Jack.

_You said we could have him!_ The voices screamed.

_**Yeah,well I changed my mind! He stole Hannah! **_I scream back at them, forcing them back down into my concious.

I grabbed my pliers and forced Jack's mouth open and inserted a thin, wooden board to hold his mouth open. Chuckling darkly, I grabbed a hold of one of his front teeth. His breathing exellerated, and sweat beaded down his forehead. I ripped the tooth out and examined it. It was white, and the root was bloody. I set the tooth on a tray and removed the rest of Jack's teeth, ignoring his pitiful cries and screams of agony. Finally I've had enough though.

In a rage I smashed the heel of my hand into his nose, and with a sickening _crunch_, his nose is bent, and broken. This erupts a scream from both Jack and Hannah. Fed up with Hannah as well, I turned and grabbed the knife, and drive it into her eye. Blood dripped down her face as she screams. There was so much screaming. I couldn't take it, it was too much. Finally, I gave in to the voices that were gnawing on my concious silently begging to be in control. Weakend by the screams, I gave in, and sank into black nothingness.

When I woke up, I was aware of Hannah and Jacks absence in the house. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

_What did you guys do?_ I ask the voices.

_**Hehehe We had so much fun with your little friends.. Would you like to see? **_They offered, almost bublling over with excitement.

_Sure._ I say.

Then the flashback starts.

I saw Jack with his stomach crudly split open, his ribs visible. He is gasping for air, on the brink of death. There are patches of his skin cut off. His fingers are either broken, or missing, while Hannah, has only the knife through her eye, and a few broken fingers. I watches as the voices controlling my body, walked over to Hannah, forced her mouth open, and spoke to her, in an erriliy, high pitched voice:

"Don't wory darling, we'll only drown you.."

They gave a high pitched cackle, and sliced her tongue off and taped her mouth, and nose shut. Then, the voices began to slice off patches of skin and dump a handful of salt over each one, laughing and giggling all the while. I watched as they grabbed her hair and yanked it with such an inhuman force that it tore off of her head, leaving a bloody mess of a scalp. She screams in pain. The voices only laughed and grabbed the knife from her eye, and twisted it, over and over until a large hole was gouged into her face. Then out of nowhere, the flash back ended.

_Wow, you guys did a good job killing.. and cleaning.. Wow, usually you make me clean up everything.. _I told the voices.

_**Yeah well.. We thought since you cleaned up all the time maybe we coud help! **_They cheered excitedly.

I went home a few hours later, I had nothing to do though as it was summer so I decided to read. I had no friends, so reading was all I had, I was enjoying it until Cara showed up in my room.

**Cara and Mother**

**It was only a week after I had killed Jack and Hannah. They were presumed to have run away by the police. Mother had begun to grow ill, so I, was left with the dull responsiblitiy of watching Cara.**

"Frank! Frank take me to the park now! Mellisa and Benny are there and I want to go and play with them!" Cara demanded.

"No Cara, it's time for dinner." I said to her, earning a whine of protest.

"But mother _said_ I could so you have to. Ha." Cara retorted indiginetly.

"I don't care what mother says, you're staying here. That's that." I shot back.

With that, Cara gave up, and we settled down for beans and ham. Cara ate silently, then bombarded me with random questions. I quietly answered each one, but after a while it got quite annoying.

"Cara, would you please shut up, and finish dinner." I snap at her. She does as she is told and goes to get ready for bed. I go up to my room and read a book.

"Frank, I don't have to go to bed, mother said so." She says.


End file.
